


KingdomBlack

by KingdomVelvet



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Demonic Possession, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomVelvet/pseuds/KingdomVelvet
Summary: Hello, KingdomVelvet here!As you may know (or not, it’s fine), I found my old, maybe bad, fanfics I wrote by the end of my teenagehood, so between 2014 and 2016. Reading it got me inspired to touch them again and rewrite what I got in english for you guys to read!I’m not sure if I will continue them, so don’t get your hopes too high, just have fun!!This is KingdomBlackOriginally posted in french on Wattpad in 2015It takes place in the world of the Legend of Zelda, more precisely in Hyrule Warriors.KingdomBlack is not the first story I wrote, however it’s the first story I published. When I wrote it, I had just finished playing Mjora’s Mask on the 3DS and I had a stupid crush on Fierce Deity Link so I made an OC to ship him with her name is Aria and this is her story, at least the begining.
Relationships: Fierce Deity/Original Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1 - Aria

_“This is a love story…”_

...And also the last part I managed to read before being interrupted. “What is it Alfred?” I asked my butler even though he did his best to not make a sound. “I can feel your nervousness so much that I couldn’t read anymore.”

“Your perception will always surprise me, your highness,” he said. “It was your sister who sent me. She wishes to speak with you.”

“Very well,” I answered, forcing a smile. “You may tell her that I’m coming soon.”

Alfred bowed and left the room, leaving me to my misery. Couldn’t she come to my room herself? Either way, it was her, _Zelda_ , that was everyone’s favorite. And me, her mediocre sister, was left to only obey.

My name is Aria and even though I was born first, it was Zelda who will inherit the Hyrule throne. Why you ask. Simply put, it was because she had the will of the goddess Hylia!

…And because she was just perfect.

Eventually, I reached her door and knocked, fainting happiness.

“Ah! There you are,” said Zelda, as cheerful as ever. “Please come in.”

She sent me to her desk while she closed the door behind us. Taking her seat in front of me, she erased her smile, becoming very serious.

“As you know,” she started. “Our people are in war against Malice.”

 _Again_ , I added in my head.

“Since I represent the goddess, I cannot afford to leave the battlefield.”

“So you have a job for me,” I guessed.

“If you want to put it that way. I would say it’s more of a duty to your people, because what I want you to find would help them tremendously.”

I rolled my eyes. Of course she would bring _duty_ into this, as if I couldn’t be trusted to do something useful if it wasn’t for that. “What do I need to find, _ma’am?_ ”

“A mask,” she said with the most serious of faces.

“A mask?” OK, my sister was crazy. I wasn’t the type to stereotype blonds, but right now…

“Yes, a mask. This one is special though. It is said that it holds a powerful spirit. Which is why it is buried within a stump.”

“Zelda, did-I ever tell you to not trust legends and fairy tales?”

She frowned at me and raised her fist. Suddenly, three golden triangles appeared on her hand, taking me by surprise. She didn’t use that very often.

“Aria,” she said. “I have the Triforce of Wisdom. My life _is_ a legend. Isn’t that proof enough?” She lowered her fist before begging me to do it. “Come on! What do you have to lose?”

“A good book,” I said, clearly not swayed.

She sighed. “Isn’t like, the tenth time you read it? Don’t force me to use the will of the goddess on you…”

And here it was. This is why I disliked her. I can’t even hold an argument with her because she always bring up something like this.

“By Nayru’s Love, fine! I’ll go get your mask that may or may not actually be there. Where is _there_ , by the way?”

Zelda raised to go get a big book in black leather which made me think it was a witch’s grimoire or something.

“Like I told you,” she said, sitting back down. “The mask is sealed within a stump which is found in Faron woods, so I would suggest bringing a few tools with you.”

I interrupted her by raising my hand. “Isn’t the forest filled with monster?”

“Yes, but I have total faith in you!”

Was it me or did she wanted me dead? She then told me that she was finished and wished me luck. As I was about to leave, Impa, our dear general, suddenly bursts through the door.

“Princess Zelda,” she said in a hurry, completely ignoring me. “Enemy troops are approaching Hyrule Field.”

“Already! Are our new recruits ready?”

“Yes, my lady. One of them seems really promising.

“Perfect. Aria,” Zelda said, forcing me to look at her. “Hyrule is counting on your success.”

“I know,” I answered, leaving rapidly.

Thank you for stressing me even more.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aria

I crossed the training grounds with disgust. It smelled like sweat and men here, it was gross. I couldn’t help but stare as one of the recruits suddenly jumps high in the air to then plant is sword on his opponent, who was then pushed back by the strength of the impact.

It was safe for me to assume that this was the recruit Impa was talking about. I must admit that he was kinda cute. Unfortunately, he was now out off limit as I noticed Zelda looking at him longingly. And either way, with my luck, we’ll probably find him dead on the battlefield or we’ll discover that he’s gay for a fish or something.

As I reached the edge of Faron Woods, I suddenly hear the war horns, signaling that the battle had started. Good thing I left I say.

It was rather dark inside the woods, but it wasn’t the first time I came here. Younger, I used to come here with my sister to pick flowers, before she became annoying to be around. Bringing up the Grimoire that I  _ borrowed _ , I looked through it hoping to find directions but instead finding that it was written in ancient hylian. Guess that explained the lack of indication.

After pondering a bit, I opted to try a Gerudo meditation trick which is apparently useful to track sources of energy. It was believed that it was how Ganondorf found the Triforce of Power a long time ago. I installed myself on the still humid grass from the dew. With the help of a knife, I pierced my thumbs and brought my now wounded thumbs together. I did the same thing with my middle fingers and pointed them towards the ground, forming a sort of droplet with my hands. Now in optimal position, I closed my eyes and started breathing deeply.

It wasn’t long before I suddenly get a massive headache from a big source of energy. Deciding that this was what I was looking for, I started to mentally hunt for it. Even though the forest was full of life, it was also quite quiet. Thus it was easy for me to find what I believed was the mask.

I stood and started trekking to the North-East, dogging rocks and trees even though I kept my eyes closed for the whole 50 minutes it took me to get to my destination. Now opening my eyes, I licked the blood from my thumb while contemplating the huge stump before my eyes.

“This is the place,” I proudly told myself.

I lower myself and start working on the massive piece of wood with all the tools I brought, thanks to Zelda’s recommendation. It was then that I noticed that no birds were singing.

Suddenly, the stump cracks and a massive outburst of energy filled the air. As I looked into the hole, a fool stench entered my nose, making me think I had just opened a centuries old grave. The rest of the hole started to dig itself down, as if its content couldn’t wait to get out. I wondered if I had just broken an ancient seal of some sort. I started to feel uncomfortable.

As suddenly as it started, the hole stops its auto-digging. I gazed in the cavity, but it was too dark to see anything. Carefully, I lowered my hands in the depths of the stump, expecting the worse. Luckily, no spider or anything else jumped on my hands as I touched the smooth surface of the mask.

Bringing it up from its prison, I carefully studied it. The mask depicted a hylian man with snow white hair. It also had strange blue and red markings on its forehead and cheekbones respectively. The mask had an empty expression and yet I could still detect a bit of anger.

I brought it close to my face to try it on, put I quickly pull it back as I get nauseous, a sort of defence mechanism I developed when I’m about to lose control, like that one time I drank too much cucco milk. With a certain disdain, I put the mask close the Grimoire in my bag before heading back to Hyrule Castle. Noticing the absence of birds again, I wondered if digging-up the mask was a good idea.

When I arrived on Hyrule Field, I noticed that the battle was over. It appeared that we had won. Quickly, I found Impa and a warrior dressed in green close to the castle gates. They looked like they’ve just seen a ghost.

“Impa,” I started. “Congratulation for your victory. I too bare good news, I’ve found the mask!”

I stopped when the captain turned towards me, she seemed distraught.

“Princess Aria, your sister has vanished. We worried she might have been kidnapped.”

_ Again? _

“Until she comes back, you will have to take care of the kingdom.”

“What? But I-”

“No buts!” She declared, suddenly looking angry. “It is your duty to do so ever since you were born.”

Even though I know she wouldn’t have spoken that way to Zelda, I buried my annoyance and nodded, understanding the situation.

“Very well,” I said calmly. “Today was difficult. You may retire.”

“Thank you my lady.”

“We’ll discuss a plan tomorrow,” I finally added before going to my chamber.


	3. Chapter 3 - Aria

I jumped out of bed the next morning as Impa and Alfred burst through the door. Without showing any ounce of sympathy, they drag me out of my bedsheets. Impa washed me while Alfred dressed me. As they started to argue about something I didn’t care about, I dared look at what they had put me in. I wore a plain burgundy dress with matching earrings that framed my face. They had also made me put on my platinum tiara. I’ve always liked the plainness of my dress. It was exactly who I was, unremarkable.

It was then that I heard my bedroom door close and that Impa and Alfread had left. Expecting the worse, I leave soon after. I found Impa, her back towards me, further down the hall, she seemed impatient. I didn’t feel like confronting her right now. Like most of the castle staff, I didn’t think she enjoyed my presence a whole lot.

As I turn back, I stumbled on the green warrior from yesterday.

“Watch out,” he said in annoyance.

“Link,” cries a blue fairy who got out of his hat. “You watch out! Sorry your highness.”

“Yes, yes. Forgive me,” the now named Link said, helping me standing up.

“I’ll forgive you when you help me hide,” I then declared.

Both him and the fairy looked at me as if they haven’t heard me.

“Did I stutter? It’s an order!”

Finally understanding the situation he caught himself in, the blond picked me up like a potato bag and started running. He soon arrived to a wardrobe where he finally let me down, closing the door behind us. I opened the light.

“Ah. Thank you,” I said. “You are forgiven.”

I sat down on one of the many boxes and we stayed like this, in total silence, for a while until I noticed him shuffling on his feet.

“I there a problem?” I finally asked.

“I was wondering when you will send the troops to find princess Zelda,” he said truthfully.

“Oh. Well, to be honest, I didn’t get the time to really think about it yet. When I woke-up, Impa and Alfred basically assaulted me.”

“Isn’t today the day the Zora people are coming to discuss the war?”

Suddenly, it hit me.

“By Hylia that’s right! Impa must be furious!”

I thanked Link one last time before excusing myself. I headed towards my chambers but to be truthful, I had no idea where the warrior had brought me. After a few turns, I found myself in front of my sister’s bedroom. I didn’t come here often. I gazed at the door filled with temptation.

No! This is Zelda’s private life and I have better things to do…

I entered her room. She wasn’t here, so what was the problem? Besides, snooping around seemed far more my style than speaking to the Zoras in the name of Hyrule. I wasn’t really social.

In a big chest, I found a lot of... Men’s clothing. Ignoring my assumptions, I noticed that her mattress seemed a bit odd. I put my hand below it and brought up a journal.

By Din’s fire, this was her private diary! No that was too much…

Oh well, it will be my little secret. Excited, I started reading.

_ Last night, I dreamt of a mask below a tree. Simple yet strange. Doing some research this morning, I discovered that a mask did exist below a big stump in Faron Woods. I also read that a powerful spirit resided inside and that the last wearer of the mask had managed to tame it. It was perhaps the Goddesses who gave me the dream to help us in our upcoming war with Malice. My prayers have been heard! _

So, Zelda was the type to pray. Honestly, this wasn’t surprising. It also seemed like she spoke of the mask I found yesterday. I didn’t get the time to really think about that old thing either.

Honestly, I was rather skeptical. How does a  _ powerful spirit _ could be sealed in a mask?

Eventually back in my own room, I decided that there was no time to waste. The Zoras were probably here and I worried I made them wait too long. I had to honor our kingdom.

It was then that I decided to put on the mask as a joke. When you were scared of public speaking, it was said that starting with a joke can only help. Then why was I still so nervous?

It was then that I heard him.

_ “Don’t worry. All will go well. I’ll take care of it.” _

And then all became black.


	4. Chapter 4 - Him

Finally! He was free once more!

He passed his hands on his new body, it felt so good to be material again, to have control. Noticing a mirror in the back of the room, he gazed at his new victim.

“Oh, it’s a woman,” he said with her voice.

It was true, but it wasn’t that bad. He could still recognize himself. Her hair had become white like his and her eyes were now fully white as well. As he inspected his new body, he noticed the tiara on his head. Ah, so she was royalty. Pfft! They were all the same. Too dumb and too well installed on their stupid throne to notice what they were really up against. This bitch let herself be possessed by her own will. Imbecile!

As he continued to ridicule his victim, someone interrupted him as they’ve entered the room.

“Princess Aria! There you are,” said a woman in armor. “Your highness… you seem a bit different.”

“That's quite true,” he said, impersonating Aria almost perfectly. “You have no idea how good I feel. Well, what is it?”

“Oh right! The Zoras have arrived. They’ve been waiting for you for a while.”

“Very well. Please guide the way.”

He wasn’t used to being so docile, but this woman, the warrior, she was Sheikah. This ancient society were way to close the the All-mother’s graces for him to toy with her freely. Oh well, he’ll play later. Best to follow her for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make allusion to a certain All-mother. This is the first time I explicitly talk about one of the may deities I created in one of my works. Thus, this is an original character.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aria

“Help me!” I screamed.

No answer. It had been a moment since my sight had come back to me, but that was about it. I saw what  _ he _ saw, I heard what  _ he _ heard and that was it. I lost control of my own body. He took everything from me. As he put it so well, I was an imbecile.

Besides that, since we shared the same body, I could still hear his thoughts. Currently, he really wanted to make a blood mess with Impa’s body, but he was scared of angering someone called the All-mother, who ever that was.

In front of, whatever was still me, stood Link with his fairy.

“Link! Please remove the mask,” I tried.

_ “Link? How do you know this name?”  _ Asked the spirit.

“It’s him, in front of me, euhm, you.”

_ “So. Here’s another one…” _

“What?”

_ “Tell me your name.” _

“What? Why?”

_ “... Or I’ll chop-off you hand.” _

“... Oh.”

“Hey Link, don’t you think the princess looks weird?” asked the fairy to her friend.

The blond nods and moves towards me,  _ towards him _ .

“Go away, peasant!”

Link looked surprised while Impa was choked from the words that came out of my mouth. Even I couldn’t believe it.

“Did I stutter? Get the fuck out! And you, woman, carry on.”

“This is not the proper way to speak to one's personnel,” Impa scolded me. “I expect better conduct from your part.”

“But you have nothing to say about it,” my mouth pointed out. “What? Would you prefer to get demoted? I can do it. Am I not  _ princess  _ Aria?”

No you are not you dirty monster.

Impa looked at me, her face filled with hatred. “Zelda would never authorise such nonsense.”

“Well too bad! She’s not here.”

It was sad to say, but this shut her up. I can feel my body smile.

“Link. Please leave us,” said Impa. “Princess Aria, I am disappointed in you. But you are right. Please follow me.”

I stared had Link who looked at me with sadness and utter confusion. We both went our own way.

_ “Ah! That was too easy!  _ Declared the spirit, happy with himself.

“You are just a dirty demon!” I exploded to him.

_ “Hahaha! Good answer!” _

How will I get myself out of this mess?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be a tad confusing since there's so much dialogue...  
> That being said, welp, that's it! That's all I had for this fic! Hope you enjoyed the prelude to Aria's misadventures.  
> I actually had started Chapter 6, but there's so little that I didn't bother. Currently, I don't think I'll continue this story because A) its obsolete in my own fictional lore and B) I forgot where I was going with it. But I admit, I kinda liked to revisit the body possession thing I had going on hehe.  
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


End file.
